Many people utilize client based applications or web based applications to perform tasks. For example, a user may use a client spreadsheet program that resides on a user's computer to interact with spreadsheets. Other users may use a web based spreadsheet program in which the spreadsheet application resides on an external server. Generally, a user is provided with a richer user experience when using a client application as compared to using a web based application. For example, the graphics displayed by a client application may be more rich.